


婚姻故事 marriage story

by maudlin7900



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: 婚姻故事au的kylux爱情故事
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

说说凯洛伦的优点，回忆一下你是怎么爱上他的。

这是咨询师布置的一项作业。难以置信，花了上百刀一小时的咨询师竟然还要求占用他的咨询课外时间来撰写爱情小论文，以便在下一次朗诵展示，就像个悲惨的大学新生一样。

来吧，赫克斯，这是你的强项。

凯洛他——我总是叫他凯洛，生气的时候会连名带姓叫他凯洛伦，我从来不用本索罗，本，太过平庸，而索罗的家名实在傻气，无意冒犯——凯洛他是一个让人很难忽视的存在，即使很多时候他竭力不想被人注意到，可是在聚会上或者街头，即使是他妈的全是疯子的LA，这样一个黑漆漆的巨大的身影也总是让人多看两眼，然后在心里惊叹一声他那伟岸的鼻梁。我总是抱怨他夸张的颧骨夸张的下巴，多丑，我朋友听到我这样的评价总是嘘我，你可是泡着正当红的新星。好吧，我承认，他奇怪的面部构造组合起来简直完美，还有那条疤，我们第二次约会的时候他小心翼翼地用遮瑕把那条疤遮了起来，多么贴心。他高大健壮，但总是表现得像这具宽厚的身体并不属于他，他细腻，温柔，他可以惊人地用最舒适的姿势抱起一个婴儿，挤着乱七八糟的眉毛把它逗笑，惊人，我是说，鉴于他是独子而我们从未有过孩子，我无法靠近这种邪恶生物一米之内，而对凯洛来说，亲近婴孩是一种天赋。

可能因为他自己就是个孩子。

你也许不相信我的描述，因为洛杉矶的凯洛伦是个暴躁冷酷的怪物。这其实是他最吸引我的地方。当他在片场的时候他喜欢穿黑色的大衣，摄影棚的鼓风机格外青睐他，突然之间他会开始向出了故障的打光仪器怒吼，好像他的声带振动能通过什么原力修好机器一样。他的肺叶和他的体型一样宽广，所以他对无机质工具的愤恨能让低气压覆盖五十平方米。吓得脸色发白的场记实习生会收到一杯拿铁，但那是在三天或者五天后，这可怜人根本意识不到加了双份的奶油是凯洛要补偿的意思。实习生们背地里管凶恶的导演叫伦大人，他什么都不知道，也不在乎名声，还是每次会在几天后悄悄让助理买那些甜腻的饮料，怪可爱的，其实年轻人看到那一大坨奶油就把纸杯尖叫着扔掉了。

他很有趣，如果你不被他的外形吓到，而他刚好挺喜欢你，双方都愿意坐下来好好聊聊天，你会发现他什么都懂一点，也许小学时被别的同学排挤，放学后一个人坐在家里把探索频道的纪录片都看了个遍。他会坐在午后咖啡馆的户外塑料椅上，一边吃拿破仑，一边带着敬畏的神情挥舞着叉子激动地描述超新星爆炸，砰，他一拍桌子，形容星体蕴含的巨大能量，而事实上产生的最大能量是周围的人都齐刷刷地看向我们这一桌，他也毫不在意，这一点我羡慕极了。我小时候学电影里玩光剑，被班级的蠢货同学嘲笑后就再也没把那个塑料发光玩具拿到公共场合过。

我喜欢他刻意压低声音讲述他神圣的理想的样子，他不是喝了几杯坐在镜头前就大放厥词的那种导演，他虔诚地信仰着艺术使命，类似于不可言说（Ineffability），需要把手掌放在胸前才能体现的庄严。他很认真，很执着， 即使不总是在正确的方向，这也让他很脆弱。为了打磨好一个十秒钟的场景，他会把自己关进房间里对着小时候他外公送他的一个手办说三天三夜的话。有点傻，但是他很有才华。

他的作品能触动铁石心肠的人，他能看见一些别人看不见的角度。他很敏感，他会坐在电影院里抽搐着哭泣，然后沉默着一路开车回家，他很容易沉浸在自己的世界里。


	2. Chapter 2

说说赫克斯，你是怎么被他吸引的。

他是个Ginger，一个在LA的Ginger，句号。就是这样。

好吧，好吧，他是耶鲁毕业的，他是那种画报上的纽约人，就应当穿着铠甲一样的西装劈开喧嚷的人流，在玻璃大厦里工作到半夜迎接纽约的雨雪。他是不该见太阳的漂亮吸血鬼，不知道怎么回事跟我留在了洛杉矶，他会坚强地挺直脊背站在加州的日头下面，眯起眼睛用眉毛在心里抗议，回家后像一只炸毛的猫一样气鼓鼓地抹晒后修复乳。

他总是能控制好情绪，即使他很爱生气；我做不到，生气的话我会当场发火。他很聪明，他能看懂那些债券、并购，在资本市场上他能在别人发现之前就歼灭对方，并且他一点也不介意我这样戏剧化的表述，他愿意把这些看成像星际战争一样壮烈的传奇，他还是传奇里的主角。而且他不好意思告诉别人，怕别人说他幼稚，他只会洗完澡冲掉他的发胶后，坐在桌前一个个地擦拭排得整整齐齐的塑料白兵军团。

他跟我差不多高，体型是我的一半，但他很强韧。他会强韧地摆平他的案件，强韧地把我的牙杯放在固定的位置。他哭的时候会缩成一团，不发出任何声音。

他很擅长和我不擅长的东西打交道。他会摆弄最新款的手机，给家里买了扫地机器人，我会在那个蠢货撞到我的脚后大吼大叫，工作上我这样吼的时候没有人敢说话，赫克斯会哈哈大笑嘲弄我的笨拙。他不会因为我不喜欢这些自动化小玩意就停止往家里添置各种各样的机器人，他会残酷地说：适应他们，凯洛伦，这才是未来。我想我们不是一种类型的未来主义者。但反正赫克斯能在我又撞坏他的新科技之后搞定它，没关系，他很聪明。

赫克斯很有执行力，他能在工作日每天准时起床，他会每天刮胡子，他的毛发长得飞快他也不愿意蓄胡须。即使是在加州，他也能穿着长袖衬衫跟在纽约的阴雨天里的人开电话会议，把脸色摆得比对面那群人还要阴沉。他在办公室发出命令的时候性感极了，每一根姜红色的发丝都散发出活力的光泽。他会在工作上耗尽全部心力，然后在休假时像一块融化的芝士一样瘫软下来，我是说，非常可口。他会在酒吧里用难以置信的速度喝威士忌，像个真正的爱尔兰人那样，酒吧是他唯一会承认自己的爱尔兰裔的地方。他会醉醺醺地跳傻气的舞，可爱。我总是惊叹于一个人怎么能在不同的场合变化如此之大，他在我无法参透的险恶世界里游刃有余，他优秀到令人讨厌，但他精致的绿眼珠又实在摄人心魄。

赫克斯很瘦，尤其挤在加州这些健身狂魔中间，瘦得可怜，可是他屁股很翘。


	3. Chapter 3

赫克斯拒绝朗读他的真情告白。

他冷酷地看着计算机屏幕另一端的凯洛伦期待的愚蠢的脸，听完这一通对他人种的病态描述和对他悲惨工作的白痴崇拜后气得发晕，赫克斯扫了一眼自己精心排版打印的信纸，撕了几下摔在闪着光的摄像头上。

“我他妈才不会读这个！

写这玩意只是提醒了我，你天杀的根本不是我爱上的那个人！“

而在咔嚓切断Skype之前，还有必要告诉他：

“对了，摸摸你面前冷冰冰的屏幕，我也不是你那个暖乎乎的被LA晒透了的Ginger了，我是你讨厌的该死的纽约怪物！”

咨询师又发起了两次视讯通话，都被挂断，于是第四次婚姻咨询又愉快地提前结束了。

伦从咨询师家里出来，把自己塞进窄小的家用车里，用力拍了一下面前的方向盘，因为任何民用交通工具对他而言都是窄小的，而他他妈的开了一个小时的车到这个咨询师住的鬼地方来，和他丈夫视频了不到二十分钟就被掐断线路。凯洛伦压根不明白这是从何而起。

几年前赫克斯来公司给投资项目做尽调，而凯洛伦正巧捧着自己拍的小短片来碰自己的第九次运气，两个人在同行的二十层电梯里眼神交汇了三次，在走出大楼前交换了电话号码。凯洛无法在有超绝甜点的咖啡屋和有他偏爱的独特驻唱的live house间做出抉择，而赫克斯初来乍到对洛杉矶一窍不通，但在任何一个人发出约会短信之前两人又在一家吵吵嚷嚷的pub碰面了。他们喝了几杯淡而无味的啤酒后凯洛决定带着赫克斯去看他被拒了十次的作品，赫克斯认为虽然剧情模糊不清但是摄制剪辑非常新颖有趣，并且意外地发现凯洛家的沙发很舒适，后来还发现为凯洛的身高定制的大床翻滚起来也爽爆了。凯洛也很享受那头柔软的红毛靠在自己胸前侃侃而谈，咒骂客户或者展望宏途，两人在外都不怎么讨人喜欢，但很能聊到一起去，抛接别人听不懂的梗，聊天比性还要好，而两人之间的性已经足够好了。

很快地，赫克斯决定留在LA，随后又搬进了凯洛的房子，凯洛伦的事业一团糟但是伦的妈妈该死的有钱。倒不是说阿米蒂奇赫克斯是会把感情放在工作前面的人，他的业务大部分可以远程处理，并且他发现腥风血雨的好莱坞大厂之间的资本市场也大有可为。安定下来后，有一天凯洛拿出了一枚戒指，两个人就吸着对方的脖子一起迈入了婚姻的坟墓。

凯洛伦压根就不明白这是从何而起，他觉得婚姻生活和谐极了。两个人的事业都在上升，共同在家里的时间不多，赫克斯有时候会去东海岸出差，比如这次就破了咨询师必须面谈的先例。他们有还算规律的性生活，当然没有热恋时候那么多，还有很大一部分是吵完架后做的爱。他们确实常常吵架，两个个性极强的人都不愿意认输，可这不就是开始时互相吸引的原因吗？他们兴味相投。在伦的世界里吵架是生活的一部分，他小时候爸妈就吵个没完，凯洛伦认为及时地表达出情绪是非常必要的，而他那么强壮，宣泄的时候动静稍微大一些是完全合理的。

凯洛一开始以为找婚姻咨询只是赫克斯畅想的时髦中产生活的一个方面，喜滋滋地总结了一些下流的可爱之处对着咨询师的旧电脑念了出来，但他突然意识到阿米这一次不是出差，是要留在纽约了。

赫克斯要离开他了。

咨询师站在窗后看着路边那辆小车又抖了几抖，她甚至觉得听见了模糊的呜咽声。鉴于她院子草坪的宽度，这哭泣实在是有些响亮，她正想开门，那车就一骑绝尘而去了。


	4. Chapter 4

赫克斯觉得凯洛伦根本就没有意识到他们之间的问题出在哪里。

屏幕上前一秒还是他茫然的大脸，一张碎纸片贴在刚刚消失的大鼻子的位置，写着“敏感”。赫克斯揪下那张纸片，我真是见了鬼了才会觉得这个蠢货敏感。敏感全他妈都用在那些黑漆漆的镜头里的画面上了，他难道在乎过现实世界吗？

赫克斯曾以为两个人对彼此是特殊的，即使他不懂凯洛的艺术凯洛也不明白他的帝国，但他们都能欣赏到过程中壮丽的星河，只是走的道路不同而已。婚后褪去的热情使被模糊的焦点显露出来，他逐渐意识到，他们是两条平行线。

是的，他们和原生的父亲都有那么些裂痕，这也让两人的人生轨迹（崩裂-出走-独身）有相似之处，但这并不意味着残破和残破就会共振相吸了，上帝只是就此把家庭二字从他们的生命中剜去，同时赋予他们相似的弱点。从未有过类似于哭泣着相拥诉说抱怨父亲的情形，这个语汇只就心照不宣地消失不见，即使凯洛又一次施展了魔力般安抚婴孩的天赋，也不会有人提议：“嘿，也许我们可以试着成为爸爸。”

约会过几次后，凯洛发现赫克斯喜欢疼痛一些的性爱。醉醺醺浑身绵软任人摆弄的阿米固然可爱，凯洛还是更偏心一边被扇屁股一边精神抖擞地骂人的赫克斯。他热爱掌控一切，总要像拿破仑一样气昂昂地骑上来，而凯洛不是温驯的公马，他抚慰逗弄聒噪地在上面摆动自己的婊子，到他不剩气力的时候翻起来把这具通红的身体压倒，赫克斯每次都会尖叫，声音很大而凯洛享受他剧烈的反应，他加快胯下的频率，一只手捞在腰上捏他可怜的软肉，另一手掌拍在颤抖的大腿上。他的皮肤非常容易留下痕迹。但这还不是他认输的时候，他会撅高屁股摇晃，收缩内壁挤压那根怪兽一样的阴茎，或者当两人都侧躺的时候，扭着腰勾着腿，摇摆着刺激凯洛。赫克斯不是挨操的那个，他表现得像是在使用一个赫拉克里斯。

这成了一场战争。一开始这是一种情趣，他们简直是天作之合，后来从床上带到了床下，两人开始在早餐桌边争吵烤过头了的吐司，是你昨晚上射空了脑子没法注意照看一眼食物，还是你太过愚蠢连块面包都搞不定。赫克斯带着干瘪的胃和一肚子怒气去上班，而凯洛没有固定的工作时间，有时候拍夜戏整晚整晚地不回家。于是时间一长，顺序换了过来，他们在家里碰面就开始吵架，斗争到床上去，或者是梆硬冰凉的玻璃窗边，愤怒的性爱后会有很多亲吻，但很快天又亮了，两个人又分头迈进平行的暴怒的生活里去。

现在赫克斯又在纽约了，他隔着写字楼外的雨幕回望过去几个月鸡飞狗跳的生活，觉得委屈而荒谬。他自以为看到了一个黑色披风怪物下的温柔一面，告别了曼哈顿去晒要命的太阳，可是和他交换了戒指之后的铁面伦大人并没有因此而改变一丝一毫，还是个骄纵惯了的自大狂。婚姻带来的除了无尽的争吵（反正凯洛和赫克斯各自在工作上也在发火，可是拜托，和律师吵架要给钱的），也只有越来越难以忍受的打炮。不过凯洛作为好莱坞新秀，应该有大把的人排着队蹭上他的床，他可能还很得意，根本不知道自己的技术糟透了，只知道一味猛冲。

赫克斯开始在纽约找租住的房子，他决定这不是一次普通的短暂出差，是分居。


End file.
